Jealousy
by preciouskagome23
Summary: (Used 4 names from Saiyuki)Kagome is in a play. 4 new guys come to her school.Inuyasha sees kagome practicing a scene with one of the new guys.....a LOVE SCENE. How jealous can inuyasha get? What's with the new guys trying to get a kiss from kagome? find


It was a tipical day at kagomes school.She was actually there for a change since she was always with inuyasha and the others in the feudal era.Her home room was drama.She absalutely adored drama.It was her favourie and best class.  
  
"Good morning students." said the drama teacher.She had short hair which passed a bit by the shoulders.Her hair was brown but had different shades of blonde streaks in her hair.Greenish blue eyes and sorta tall.  
  
"Hey miss preijgo!" yelled the students. (A/N:her name by the way is pronounced prego).  
  
"I finally have a play for you all to preform as a whole class instead of 4 different groups.I'll announce the characters and have mini auditions for them after the attendance........now lets see..." she grabbed the attendance sheet.  
  
"Now put your chairs in a circle." She joined the circle and began to call the names.  
  
(A/N:The attendance thing that you are about to read are based by reality. This actually happens when im in drama.It's soo funny.Btw i live in toronto so yah dont worry if u dont understand some stuff.And im gonna add guy names cuz my skool is all grls...DAMN YOU FATHER! lmao now bak 2 de attendance.)  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Kassandra?"  
  
"LEAFS!"  
  
"Claudia?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Eri?"  
  
"PRESENT! NO REALLY I WANT A PRESENT!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Here."  
  
The drama teacher continued down the list marking the people who were abscent.  
  
"Now kids...time to tell you the characters in this play.I hope you enjoy acting it out.It is called 'The Baron Bold and the Beautious Blanche'.This play is about an old man around his 60's named Baron who wishes to marry a beautiful maiden named blanche.Blanche wishes nothing more but to rid of this man and marry her true love Maurice who she has been fond of since she had met him.I acted out this play when i was your age and may i say i LOVED IT:)" She said with a huge smile apon her face.  
  
"Oh great another one of Miss Preijgo's weirdo plays bout creepy old men." giggled kagome.  
  
"So true....."giggled her friends.  
  
"I'm going for Maurice...i get to kiss a girl*muah*!" said Ryo with his fingers on his lips and blowing a kiss to the girls who were all sitting together."  
  
"The only thing you've ever kissed was a melon so shut up cause i'm gonna kiss someone."argued Minase.  
  
"Ya ..your mother." yelled back kagome as she got high fives from the guys and girls.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on door.  
  
"Coming"yelled the teacher as she opened the door.There stood 4 boys in kagomes grade.  
  
"Oh i see your the new students...well come on in.Students we have 4 new guys in our class.May in introduce you to Sanzo,Gojyo,Hakkai and Goku."  
  
"Hi guys!"yelled the class.  
  
'whoa...Hakkai is a cutey!' kagome thought.  
  
"Now kids...i dont have alot of characters so most of you will be extras alright? So here are the characters:  
  
Baron Berasco  
  
Father Twoots(Blanche's father)  
  
Beautious Blanche  
  
Maurice-blanche's true love  
  
Tipcat-baron's retainer/assasin  
  
Slugger-baron's retainer/assasin  
  
and the rest of the characters will just be extras in the scenes.Now i'll call you one by one to preform a part of the play and i will tell you after we are done which character you received." she said handing a sheet of paper with writing on it.The students got out of the circle and placed their chairs against a wall.They sat on their chairs and face the black board.The space infront would be where they would audition infront of their classmates.The teacher went down the list until it was kagome's turn.  
  
"Kagome...your turn."  
  
"Goodluck kag!"yelled her friends as she got up and walked in front of the classroom.She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Wod'st thou have me enter a mad house for there i shall go if thou press the suit."after she finished saying that little line she sat down.  
  
"Great kagome! next!" 


End file.
